This invention relates to event timer device and more particularly to an event timer device for timing a selected one of a plurality of events having respective predetermined durations.
Conventionally, time display in an event timer device is by analogue display and the counted parameter is a passage of time of the event. Therefore it is very inconvenient to know the time or duration of each of the events which might be timed when their respective durations are different and it is especially difficult to know the remaining time of the event, and also it is very difficult to read out the time on an analog display.